


A break for dessert.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: My Oumasai smut collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (a bit), (again not so much i think), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys Kissing, Candy Shuichi Saihara, Come Swallowing, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Study Date, Summer, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Sometimes when you find it hard to focus, all you need is a bite out of your sugary boyfriend.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: My Oumasai smut collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882339
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	A break for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuichimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/gifts), [NothingToSayAbout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSayAbout/gifts).



> Lets make candy shuichi a tag  
> (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡
> 
> I wrote this pretty late in one night but i hope you two (and everyone else who reads this of course) enjoy it.
> 
> It should be obvious shuichimoo and NothingToSayAvout fics were the one that inspired this but im gonna say it again! Go check them for more bottom shu.
> 
> Im not sure what taffy is so i might not made the same candy shu but i hope its still okay!
> 
> Tbh bottom shuichi is a treat on its own so making him literally out of candy just makes it even better.

When Kokichi finally became an official couple with his beloved Saihara-chan, he thought things couldn't get any better than this. But somehow the other boy manages to surprise him yet again.

The liar founds out that Shuichi Saihara, is _literally_ made out of candy.

Now, he honestly is really curious as to how scientifically that works but at the same time, he couldn't bother to try and find an answer. Why should he even care? His boyfriend is in every way of the meaning, the sweetest person in the world. Shuichi can't even deny the compliment since it is literally (and figuratively) true. How could he even try to think the logic when the taste of blueberry was lingering in his tongue every time the duo kissed? It is worldwide known that Kokichi Ouma has officially the biggest sweet tooth to ever exist. Every time he sees his boyfriend, he needs to keep himself down in order to not tackle the other and shower him with kisses. Shuichi always makes such cute sounds whenever Kokichi gives him surprise smooches.

Everything about Shuichi is captivating. To his interesting and even complex personality, to the contains of his beautiful body. His boyfriend simply has everything that Kokichi could ever want from a man!

"Kokichi are you even paying attention?"

Said beautiful boyfriend was now currently waving a hand in front of the liar's face, bringing back in the present to meet the irritating attitude Shuichi wore.

_Oh right, they were supposed to be studying…_

"Totally~." he said after what was most likely a long time, judging by the way the detective's foot was tapping on the floor impatiently. 

They were supposed to read for the upcoming tests for the past couple of hours. However, Kokichi keeps getting distracted by something at least once an hour. Well, it's not like he could help it when that something is currently almost naked, wearing only his boxers just to make sure his skin won't start melting from the heat.

Hooray for summer!

"What were you even thinking about and you were so consecrated to it?" Shuichi asked with a sigh, dropping his book to the side before he turned to face his boyfriend. 

"You." he answered with ease, a large smirk on his face when pink rose on the other's boy sugary skin.

There was no reason to lie in this situation, no matter how much Kokichi loves lies. Shuichi's flustered face will always make it worth it every time the liar decides to tell the truth.

"Do I even want to know what exactly you were thinking about me?" he mumbled under his breath, loud enough to make a giggle squeeze its way out of his boyfriend's lips.

"Just reminding myself how amazing my beloved is!"

Shuichi's blush instantly increased tenfold, every trace of his previous annoyance almost completely gone.

"Let's just get back to studying…"

After some exaggerated sighs from Kokichi pouting lips, they eventually started studying once more (or at least pretend to). _Ugh, who even cares about this crap anyway? It's not like they will need it in their future so-._

"Ow!"

A purple head shot up in alarm, his eyes falling immediately on the red spot on one of Shuichi's fingers. Red syrup dripped slowly from the small paper cut, the liquid shining ever so slightly from the light sneaking through the blinds of the window.

Shuichi began to dig through the drawers beside his bed with his uninjured hand, trying to find a tissue to stop the 'bleeding'.

The boy was so focused on his research, he let out a surprised cry when something wet and warm surrounded the hurt finger. 

"O-Ouma-kun?"

Two violet eyes peeked up at him, blinking innocently as a tongue proceeded to circle around Shuichi's finger, drinking up every drop of cherry fluid before bringing a second finger in his mouth. Heat began rising on his belly with every lewd lick, Kokichi's skillful movements turning him on in a way he never imagined himself with. They were so busy with schoolwork they haven't really be intimidating with each other for a while. His whole body, including his fingers, began feeling more and more sensitive, simple touch drawing quiet whimpers out of him.

With an audible pop, his fingers were free from the prison known as Kokichi's lips. The skin was glinting with saliva, now sticky with the mix of sugar from Shuichi's body.

Kokichi licked his lips as he moved closer to the other. "Saihara-chan tastes so sweet. I wonder if all of Shumai tastes like this." 

He wanted to respond to the other's rhetorical question but before he could do so, he was pulled into a kiss. Eager and needy movements we're quickly returned back, the boys pushing against each other's lips for more of that incredible feeling.

Kokichi was the first one to pull back, switching his attacks from his boyfriend's lips to his neck. Pleasant whines filled the room the more the liar teased sensitive skin, licking and sucking hard enough to bruise the candy substance. With half mind to the earth and the other up in the clouds, Shuichi eyed the abandoned books on the floor, giving gentle tags at the black tank top his boyfriends wore.

"Ouma-kun, w-we need to study."

The weak attempts stayed just that, half-hearted tries to pull Kokichi off him. Although the boy did eventually pulled back he didn't drop his hands motion, tracing around all over his skin.

"Doesn't my beloved wanna play?"

"I do but-" a gasp interrupted himself when a single finger made contact with the rosy button on his chest, also known as Shuichi's nipples.

"We will read later kay? Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Meanie! Guess I need to teach ya a lesson."

"Wh-" 

Shuichi let out a pleasured yelp when once teasing touch turned into intense tagging on his chest. The other gave him a smug grin before he buried his face in his chest, a hand retreading back until he was met with hardness hiding behind soft material.

"Ouma!" he moaned when teeth started bitting along a hardened bud, accompanied by sudden strokes on his now free dick. Kokichi hummed as sweet strawberry invaded his taste buds, the taste making him want even more to simply eat his beloved aaall up. Not literally, of course.

Deciding that he doesn't want to tease that much today, he let go completely of his beloved body. After appreciating a bit first Shuichi's desperate expression he leaned down, taking the other's boy dick in his mouth in a quick motion.

" _Ahhh!"_

The flavor of candy filled his senses, making suck harder and harder for more of that more than pleasing taste called Shuichi's cock. As much as he loves going slow, taking his time tormenting and teasing the cute boy in front of him, sometimes it is nice to have a change of pace. Shuichi must agree too, if his erotic cries from each time the liar goes up and down on him mean anything.

"Ouuma-kun!"

If Kokichi needed to choose anything else that is absolutely delicious except Shuichi's sugary body, it would be his moans.

Especially when he is about to come.

"I'm close! I-"

All words die in the edge of his tongue as his body arches forward, his hands gripping tightly on the pillow behind him when he finally comes, grape-flavored cum escaping his body. Kokichi makes sure to swallow each drop, helping Shuichi ride off his orgasm before pulling off his beloved's dick. Hot air empties from Shuichi mouth, his chest rising and falling as he tries to collect himself. But it was hard to do so when he feels a too familiar tongue pocking his entrance. Through cloudy eyes, he glanced down at Kokichi to meet his hungry gaze.

"I said I wanna taste all of Shumai, didn't I?" was his only explanation as he licked carefully around the ring of muscle.

He moved the tip of his tongue inside, wiggling around to stretch him out before going further in. It didn't take long for his tongue to enter him completely, shoving the muscle deep, pushing against the jelly walls. He moved his tongue around, spreading him with quick yet calculated movement as he licked around. ' _Melon_ ', he observed silently.

" _Hng_!" 

The liar's hand left Shuichi inner high for a moment, reaching between his legs so he can free his own harden dick, stroking it steadily immediately after. At the sound of a particular loud whine, Kokichi concludes that his boyfriend must be ready. Putting Shuichi feet on his shoulders, he positioned himself on his boyfriend's opening before he pushed in slowly, not entirely trusting his tongue to stretch enough the other. Thankfully, in the end, he got welcomed right in. The boy let out a groan when he was fully into Shuichi's jelly flesh.

"Yes~!" he hasn't even started fucking him fully before Shuichi began moving back and forth to get more of that pleasurable feeling. The sensitive boy beneath him was desperate, the absence of sexual contact for so long making already close to losing it, his previous orgasm fueling more his delight.

Kokichi moved his head to the side as he thrusted, nipping on the skin of Shuichi's thigh, half tempted to take a bite. Yet the other seemed to be too busy trying to fuck himself on the liars cock to notice anything else.

Eventually, he caved in, moving his hips faster in response to his boyfriend's unspoken request. Shuichi almost screams when the liar managed to find his prostate, aiming for it over and over again.

"It's good, its-!"

Taking advantage of his boyfriend's flexibility, Kokichi pushed his legs forward until he was face to face with his beloved. The clear desire on Shuichi's golden eyes was like being sucked in by an incubus, wanting to drop anything and everything just to make sure the boy will be left completely satisfied. 

"Kiss m-me, please!"

Kokichi was more than happy to comply.

Two hands immediately were wrapped around him as their tongues began to dance, Shuichi's own cherry one licking desperately around the liar's mouth. Nails were holding on for dear life on Kokichi's back, making said boy groan at the pain.

It didn't take long to meet both of their ends. With the liar hitting the small bundle of nerves inside of the other repeatedly, Shuichi is actually surprised he didn't finish sooner. Light green liquid painted their chests and Kokichi followed soon after, shooting his own white semen deep into Shuichi. It was impossible to try and last longer when the other was clenching around his dick, moaning out his name to the world when he succeeds to meet completion.

They share a long pause to collect themselves, Kokichi resting on the taller's boy chest as Shuichi stares at the ceiling.

"Wanna do it again?"

Shuichi blinkes for a long time before he comes back to the present, the liars words going through his ear making him blush as dark as his cherry tongue.

"Ouma-kun, we still need to study."

"Just one more time! It will be totes fine!"

"Oum-" he lets out a loud groan when Kokichi cuts him off, taking a bite of his neck while using a hand to stroke Shuichi's dick back into an erection.

"Nishishi, see? You're starting to get hard again. And that's definitely no lie."

Maybe they can continue a little bit more, math can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Im getting more comfortable writing smut so look forward to the future. I have like, 12 ideas written down already.
> 
> Although I guess i should post one or two fluffy fics from time to time...(-ω-；)
> 
> Again hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> All praise bottom Shu and top Kichi!
> 
> Comment and kudo if you want, i appreciate it very much!


End file.
